Soul Eater Is An Oblivious Idiot
by bucktooth22
Summary: Soul woos Maka. Soul x Maka Oneshot fluff


Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater

Soul had liked Maka for a long time. He never thought he would have any challengers for her and so, he didn't rush things. He wanted her to feel comfortable around him, to trust him so that the transition from weapon to friend to more would be smooth. But then Crona showed up. Maka had taken so many kishin with him, and even one cat soul and they were best friends, Soul wanted to make her proud, and was planning on soon becoming more. But then the mess with the black blood and with Crona began and he grew concerned that his unchallenged devotion to Maka was being challenged. When all of the chaos was over, and Asura defeated, Crona enrolled in the DWMA with Ragnarok coursing through his veins. The pink haired meister spent much time with Maka and Soul's concern grew. When they got back from a hard earned victory against a kishin Soul was feeling like he needed their relationship to be more, he needed to stop being friendly casual. He had almost kissed her after eating the soul as he brushed his thumb across the cut on her cheek that had offered a small droplet of blood but was quite unimportant. He knew it hadn't hurt her nearly as much as it was hurting him not taking her in his arms. Soul confessed this to Tsubaki who seemed the best person to deal with it. He would have told Black Star, his second closest friend, after Maka of course, but the blue haired boy had an unusually large mouth. She was quiet for a while after the confession, watching Soul serenely until she carefully began. "She needs to know how you feel." She said gently.

"But I think she likes Crona." Soul growled thinking violent thoughts of the pink haired boy.

"Have you seen the way she looks at Crona?" Tsubaki asked with a small smile. Soul's mood darkened farther and he began regretting coming to Tsubaki for this. "Next time you're with them, see how they look at each other." She said before walking away leaving Soul quite frustrated. After class, as Crona approached, Soul was feeling particularly possessive and all the words Tsubaki had said spilled from his mind. His arm changed into a red and black scythe that looped dangerously around Maka's slim figure. It was dangerously sharp but Maka seemed casually confused. Soul glared at Crona who looked quite worried and with that concerned expression Soul realized the relationship between Maka and Crona. The look they shared was one of a maternal figure for her child, or of a big sister for her younger sibling, not the romanticized relationship Soul's clouded vision had seen. "Soul...what-?" Maka didn't get the change to finish, and Soul didn't know how she would react, he was hurrying away, anywhere else. He was walking quickly, and not looking where he was going, which lead to him bumping into just the person he needed to talk to. "Soul." Tsubaki said urgently as he bumped off her.

"Tsubaki." He said weakly. "I messed it up." She sighed and shook her head, giving him a soft hug.

"You're such an idiot." She said lightly as they separated. Black Star came bounding out a nearby classroom, clearly where Tsubaki had just come from and barreling over to them.

"Soul? An idiot?" Black Star laughed loudly. "Of course." He slapped Soul on the shoulder. "What did he do?"

"Shut up!" Hissed Soul as be thought of cutting the boy with his dangerous blades. He knew Tsubaki wouldn't stop him but she may not be so eager to help him so he decided against it. "I saw Crona and put my arm around her but then I realized..." Soul said to Tsubaki. Black Star looked thoughtful for a short moment before laughing loudly.

"You made your move on Maka and then ran away?" Black Star said loudly before laughing even louder. "I guess you're not a big man like me. I'm surprised she hasn't fallen for me yet." He announced.

"That's not helping Black Star." Tsubaki said. "Go talk to her. Tell her everything." She suggested.

"What do you mean finally made my move on her?" Soul demanded, ignoring Tsubaki's suggestion.

"Well you like her and she likes you." Black Star shrugged as if it were obvious, widely known, old news. Soul most definitely didn't know.

"She likes me?" Soul looked at Tsubaki. When he had asked for her help she could have told him without giving him vague suggestions that only frustrated him. Tsubaki looked frustrated, like she was talking with small children who refused to understand simple concepts. Soul hurried off to find Maka. Of course, she was in the library, and of course Crona was with her. He walked up to her, his eyes instinctively glaring at Crona before coming to land on the scratch on Maka's cheek. He walked up to her and, for the first time, felt unashamed as he caressed her cheek. He'd done it so many times; feeling guilty for his feelings as he gently brushed a hair behind her ear before carrying her to bed. But as he thumb traced the light mark on her cheek she looked up at him with large, confused eyes. "I know shy or whatever but just shut up and let me kiss you." He said softly as he leaned in and kissed her gently.

"I...ah...i don't know if I can deal with this." Crona mumbled. Soul moved back from Maka's face to shoot Crona a glare.

"I know I can." Maka laughed as she leaned in to continue kissing Soul.


End file.
